School for the genetically changed
by DeathBoy2006
Summary: Full summary inside. Fax obviously because Dylan is annoying. Rated M because most likely there will be smut.
1. Warning

**Warning: this is my first story**

**please do not hate this is my first work of art**

**this is a maximum ride story so there will be wings and other freaky powers**

**summary: fang is a new student at the school for the genetically change. he is a loner and does not expect to meet any friends, but he soon meets iggy who introduces him to his girlfriend Nudge who then introduces him to Max. must i say more**

**this is just a cute love story with avian american spice.**

**hope you like**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Fang pov**

God damn my life.

my mom who has homeschooled me my whole life is forcing me to go to boarding school. she has to go overseas so she can do her "cool science job." she works in HR so she just sits in front of a computer all the fucking day. So i am going to the school for the genetically changed. what a load of horse shit. and boarding school was her solution not public school or even fucking private school! i am going to boarding school!

"wakey wakey eggs and bakey"

oh god kill me now

"only if theres eggs and bacon on the other end" i mumble.

"if you wake up there will be!"

well she knows my greatest weakness. i get up and take off the black sweatpants i slept in. i put on a black t-shirt that says 'your dead to me' on it with slits for the wings. oh yea i have wings. i was created in a lab. i am 95% human and 5% avian which his why i have to go to a school for the genetically changed. i put on a black leather jacket, also with slits. black jeans, and black combat boots. detecting a theme yet? im not emo but i just like black.

i go downstairs and there is a plate of eggs and bacon on the table with a note. it says " hey Fang i did not want to miss my flight you can fly to school i got a guy to take your bags.

well time to fly over to hell


	3. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fang pov**

I have arrived at hell. it looks like prufrock prep from a series of unfortunate events but without the mold and the orphan shed.i walk to the office. no signs that say the library is only open for fifteen minutes. thank god for small favors. okay it does not actualy look like prufrock prep im just in a bad mood.

"Hello? i need the key to my dorm." i tell the lady at the desk.

"oh of course here's your key" she says as she hands me the key.

"Thanks." i say.

* * *

I walk up the flight of stairs that leads to my dorm and walk towards my door. when i open the door there is a boy siting at a desk with one earbud in his ear. he is pale. pale skin, pale hair, and pale eyes. he stands up and walks to the doorway.

"hey I'm Iggy your roommate and future best friend. oh and I'm blind." well that was blunt.

"hey I'm Fang." i say as warmly as I get. he is grinning slightly. i do not like the look in his eyes. like their planning a prank or something.

"so do you like parties?" he asks mischievously curios.

"um no they are ridiculously social." i say annoyed now. i just want to lie down read and listen to music.

"ah the anti-social type. let me guess you are emo and no one understands you." he says annoyingly sarcastic.

"first of all I'm not emo second i am anti-social so leave me alone." i say bitingly sarcastic. suddenly he gets an evil grin on his face

"well to bad I'm dragging you to my girlfriends dorm for her beginning-of-the-year party!" in a sarcastic excited voice.

"why she doesn't even know me why would she invite me to a party." i say mildly curios yet still annoyed

"thats what I said, but she has a roommate who is nice, a girl, and according to Nudge -my girlfriend- she is hot." ah so it was not his idea. maybe he wont be intolerable.

"Nudge? really? is that a nickname, or is that her real name?" i ask

"her real name is Monique but we call her nudge because she nudges people to get their attention." he says humorously.

"but i digress please come, or nudge will have my head!" he says desperate now.

"fine but i am not dancing, playing party games, drinking, doing drugs, or doing anything other than eat." i say humorlessly

"fine but nudge will talk to you and will make her roommate talk to you. oh bye the way you and her roommate will have a lot in common. you are both anti-social." he says happily. i get up and start walking towards the door

"well this has been a pleasant chat but i have to get to class."

* * *

i get back to my to my dorm and there is a note from Iggy

'hey i had to help Nudge get ready for the party. if I'm not there everything will be spray painted pink you know how it is. when you leave for the party can you grab the box in the fridge labeled sodas. thanks (ps try to dress a little less like you hate everyone [a solid black shirt please.]) i read the note and laugh slightly. now i grab my phone open youtube and put on one of my favorite songs then i start singing.

"oh

well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and i can't help but to hear  
no i can't help but to hear an exchanging of words  
what a beautiful wedding  
says the bridesmaid to the waiter  
and yes but what a shame  
what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore

I chime with a haven't you people ever heard of  
closing a goddamn door  
no  
its much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
haven't you people ever heard of  
closing a goddamn door  
no  
its much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of

well in fact  
well I'l look at it this way  
i mean technically our marriage is saved  
well this calls for a toast  
so pour the champagne

oh  
well in fact  
well i'l look at it this way  
i mean technically our marriage is saved  
well this calls for a toast  
so pour the champagne  
pour the champagne

i chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of  
closing a goddamn door  
no  
its much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality

i chime in  
haven't you people ever heard of  
closing a goddamn door  
no  
its much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of  
poise and rationality

again

i chime in  
haven't you people ever heard of  
closing a goddamn door  
no  
its much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality

i chime in  
haven't you people ever heard of  
closing a goddamn door  
no  
its much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of  
poise and rationality

again"

well i feel better now. still dreading this party with other humans, but i can tolerate it now since i am calmed.

**a/n well that was a long chapter mostly for the song (btw i do not own I write sin not ****tragedies. Panic! at the disco does.) this took forever to write cuz i had to write the lyrics by hand (copy and paste doesn't work!) r/r pls**


	4. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**Fang pov **

i grab the sodas and walk out the door. am i kinda excited about this? maybe, but do not tell anyone. i remember he told me Nudge's dorm room number. 640.**(did i just slip a Divergent reference in this? yes I did.)** i get there and i knock on the door. Iggy answers the door. he has lipstick all over his face.

"dude you got a little something, um everywhere." i tell him

"damn that woman!" he says

"Nudge! people are coming over what the hell!" He screams angrily

"oh relax its lipstick not hickeys!" i say humorously

"thank the lord!" he says now relaxed

" oh by the way, come in. did you get the sodas?" he asks.

"yeah here." i give them to him and he puts them in a fridge covered with pictures. some of a girl with mocha skin and brown wings who has a nametag that says nudge. well that must be nudge. There are some pictures of iggy. There is a picture of a little boy with eagle like wings wearing a name tag that says gazzy. and a little girl with snowy owl wings and a nametag that says angel. finaly there is a picture of a teenage girl around my age she is wearing all black and she has wings that look like a perigren falcon. her namtag says i dont want my picture taken. by the way my name is max. nudge walks in.

"hey you must be Fangalicius." she says inocently

"damnit iggy what the hell? Fangalicius really!" i scream angrily

"admiring the flock?" she asks

"the who? by the way did you photoshop wings on your friends? cus if so you are excelent at photoshop." i say

"no we are called the flock for a reason. we are genetic mixes of birds and people. she says and shyly unfolds her wings.

"whoa well um me too?" i say uncomfortably

"wait, what! really! thats awesome." she says excitedly i get tired of talking so i unfold my wings. i walk out of the room and iggy stares for a half a second then he understands. i help set up dj equipment then iggy tells me i can play a song while i wait for the party to start i decide on a personal favorite

They say we are what we are,  
But we don't have to be,  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,  
I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams,

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,

Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday,  
I'm still comparing your past to my future,  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures,  
(Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals,

And live with me forever now,  
And pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long,  
We could be immor- immortals,  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
(Immortals)

After the song ends i relize that everyone was singing along including me. i smile sheepishly.

"man your good" iggy says

nudge gets into the dj equipment and chooses a song. one that i like but would never admit

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
And now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me, yeah

Yeah

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me, yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me, yeah  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me, yeah

This is me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

This time i am able to not sing along therefore embarrassing myself. Iggy picks the next song

I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think it's special, what's behind your back (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles, baby  
I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)  
VIP (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it)  
And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on

I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Girl, let me make up for all the things you lack (yeah)  
Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast (yeah, take it to the bridge)

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles, baby  
I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Vip (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it)  
And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on

Uh, yeah, I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack (yeah)  
If that's your girl, better watch your back (yeah)  
'Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact (yeah, take it to the chorus)

Come here, girl (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Vip (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You see what you're twerking with (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (go 'head, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Go 'head, child (go 'head, be gone with it)  
And get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on

I cringe like shit while laughing. i think im ready for this party.

**a/n soooo i just picked random songs i thought would fit there styles. dont worry, max will be here soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fang pov**

I am sitting at a table like the loner i am. Iggy keeps trying to get me to dance and i refuse obviously. nudge is arguing with her roommate in another room. the roommate does not want to be here either. i can understand. i have not actually seen the roommate yet. i do not really care if she is hot. well i kinda do, but for the most part i want the girl i date to have a funny, ( read: satire) sense of humor, and a real personality. Nudge asks me a couple of questions. most of them are about my past romances. aka a baren desert.

"hey Iggy what does nudges roomate look like?" i ask then immediatly regret.

"i dont know all i know is shes tall and curvy but not overly curvy. and no, i did not feel her up nudge told me." a girl walks out of the room that nudge had been arguing with therefore that is the roomate. I get a good look at her she is tan and curvy with short blonde hair, but does not look like a california girl. then i all of a sudden wanted to talk to her which is a rarity for me. she walks toward me and i try to take the almost permanent scowl of my face.

"you must be the boy nudge was talking about. poor soul nudge can be annoying at times, but we stick together as a flock. nudge tells me you have wings too. if you dont mind i would like to see them. oh bye the way im max." Her voice is strong. a tomboy as i can see from her outfit. i show her my wings.

"i am part raven" i say carefully. she takes of her leather jacket and and her wings slide through the slits of her black tank top. her wings look just like in her picture. but she certainly has matured a lot physically

"im part perigrine falcon" she says. pretty soon we are deep in conversation about music, but i barely remember what she says. i am to focused on watching her. the way her fingers tap on the table. the way her chest rises and falls as she breaths. and how her lips move as she talks. what the hell is happening to me? i feel like im losing my mind.

"anyway i gotta get back to nudge or she might kill Iggy with her constant blabber." she says. she gets up and walks towards nudge and i feel empty. then a song i like comes on and i use it to try to calm down.

Welcome to the end of eras  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah

Sycophants on velvet sofas  
Lavish mansions, vintage wine  
I am so much more than royal  
Snatch your chain and mace your eyes  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Heroes always get remembered  
But you know legends never die

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah

Mortal kings are ruling castles  
Welcome to my world of fun  
Liars settle into sockets  
Flip the switch and watch them run

Oh yeah  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

I know not the most relaxing song to most but any music relaxes me. i relize that my eyes are closed when i open my eyes max is in front of me.

"hey did you fall asleep or something? oh yea nudge says you can play truth or dare with us." i tell her shure and walk with her to the circular couch.

"so fang since your new you get to go first so truth or dare" iggy asks me

" uh i got nothing to hide so truth i guess?"

"have you ever kissed anybody?" he asks

"yeah, my mom." i say. nice one . i decide to get a little revenge.

"nudge truth or dare?" i have a good way to embarras iggy both ways.

"dare." she says quickly. good.

"Give iggy a lapdance." i say mischeviously. iggy blushes and so does nudge. max is smirking next to me. nudge gets of her chair and does a lap dance that lets iggy enjoy it. theres a lot of grinding and groaning on iggy's part. when she gets up iggy has a very noticable erection. they are both blushing like mad. me and max are barely keeping in our laughter. nudge is staring very intently at max. this cant be good

"max truth or dare?" she asks evilly. max does not seem like the kind of person to say truth, ever.

"dare." she says confidently.

"7 minutes in heaven with fang." she says. max grabs my hand and pulls me towards the closet. she sets a timer for six minutes on her phone.

"so we are supposed to make out right?" i ask. i have never played before. instead of answering she grabs my face and presses her lips to mine. i gasp and wrap my arms tight around her waist pulling her closer. my mind is in to many different places. she licks my lips expertly opening them. i groan as our tongues massage one another. i dig one hand in her short blonde hair massaging her scalp. the kiss lasted all six minutes and we cleaned up. she tells nudge she was going to bed and then rushed to her room. she looked sick. god she must have just been doing it for the game. stupid me. of course she would not like me. i tell iggy im going back to the dorm. i run back. and crash on my bed. i am a emotionally and physically exhausted. what a day.


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n: i get it took a while to update but i have not had enough time to do so. r/r pls. enjoy!**

**Fang pov**

i wake up worried. if i see Max she wont want to talk. i saw her face. i disgusted her. i hate my life. but i really like her. she is beautiful, smart, witty, and has a satire but funny sense of humor. she is everything i could want in a girl. Iggy sees my face.

"hey man whats wrong? hungover? i did not see you drink anything." he asked

"no but i like Max, but she looked disgusted after 7 minutes with me." i tell him morosely. he smirked. i am now extremely agitated. i growl at him.

"you don't have to rub it in! i like her and she hates me! that's all there is to it!" i scream. i am thoroughly pissed at him. what right does he have to smirk?

"i have to get to class." i growl.

* * *

"fang!"Nudge yelled after me.

"fang get your ass over here!" she screamed

"what do you want!?" i yell

"whatever the hell you did to max in that closet. you better apologize! she has not talked to anyone all day! ever since 7 minutes in heaven so you will apologize if you see her again or i will thoroughly kick your ass to next year!" she said angrily.

"i kissed her, and it nauseated her. why wont everyone leave me alone?!" i scream. why is everyone either making fun of me or acting like im a criminal! i get to class as quick as possible. i put my head down and sulk. why does my life have to suck?

* * *

after my morning class i have lunch i sit down on my own. i cant beleive i actually thought iggy could be my friend. he acted like a complete jerk. i hear a tray clank down next to me.

"hey" said a voice i never thought i would hear again.

"max!" i say surprised.

"sorry for running off like that." she says sheepishly

"no problem." i say.

"and im sorry for attacking you." she says sadly. she looks very embarrased.

"oh, well its ok." i say.

"i just wasn't thinking. i know you dont like me like that." she says

"are you crazy?! i like you alot!" i say shocked. she likes me?

"really? you like me?" she asks incredulous.

"yeah. your smart, brave, funny, and hot." i say without thinking. she blushes.

"well i kinda like you to. we like the same music, our clothing styles are similar, and your very dark which is very hot." she says. the next thing i do is primarily instinct i lean over and press my lips firmly to hers. she gets a suprised look on her face. i almost pull away but before i can she grabs my face and clutches me to her. i wrap my arms around her waist because i dont know what else is apropriate to touch in a scenario like this. my heart is pounding in my chest. i bet she can feel it due to how damn close she is to me. she runs her toung against my lips. expertly opening them. i groan as our toungs massage each other. she groans too. we continue like this for minutes before she pulls away for air. thanks to being part bird we have air sacs as well as lungs meaning more oxygen per breath so our kiss lasted longer than an average human could without passing out. although i do feel a little woozy. but thats probably from the kiss. i sigh as i stare at her. her lips are swolen and her short blonde hair is mess.

"so you think im hot?" i say breathlesly. she nods. speechless.

"yeah." she says blissfuly. i dont blame her. cloud nine does not describe how high i am right now. we eat our lunch and talk about random things we like or dislike. ocasionally we will give each other quick pecks on the cheek, or lips. we stand up in unison and dump our trays. i walk her to her next class. which also turns out to be my next class. i have always loved art. i have so much black and grey paint at home.

"so max how would you like to be my girlfriend?" i ask her hopefully. she kisses me full on the lips.

"yes!" she says. you would have thought i had asked her to marry me. i peck her on the lips. we walk into class.

* * *

after class we are walking to our dorms when a boy that looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine starts walking towards us. Max growls. he walks towards max ignoring me while leaning in waay to close to Max. i growl.

"what do you want Dylan?" she snarls.

"you." he says smugly. i growl.

"i would. actualy no i would not, but im taken." she says. she grabs my hand and pecks me on the lips. i smile smugly at him. he growls. he grabs my shirt and shoves me against a wall

"how dare you! Max is mine! if you come near her again i will kill you." he roars. he sounds so funny when he tries to act murderous. hes one of those guys that would scream and throw a tantrum if you give them a small scratch or bruise.

"like you could. you would cry if i gave you bruise blemishing your 'perfect complexion'. now you will let me go or il kill you." i hiss

"shut up. you emo types would just complain about it." he crossed a dangerous border.

"im not fucking emo." i growl. max hits him on the side of the head knocking him out.

"come on before 'sleeping beauty' wakes up." she says. we walk back to her dorm. we kiss for a couple minutes then make out on her bed for a couple more but then Nudge came home. gave me a interveiw. gave Max that 'i told you so' face. then i leave go back to my bunk i explain everything to Iggy. i decide he cant be that bad. i lie down on the bed and turn on my music.

Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide so come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die  
Seal the clouds with grey lining

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance along to the beat of your heart

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing all vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys in scraps  
Scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black  
She broke our spirits with no impact

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance along to the beat of your heart

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing all vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing all vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing all vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing all vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

god i love that song. its so true at times. i shut off my phone and get some sleep.

**a/n: well there you are FAX. i reiterate i get this chapter took a while to make. first i needed to get the work ethic to even start it. then once i did i needed to make time in my busy schedule. then i got an insane case of writers block. then the wifi went down and i lost a lot of progress. but finaly at 8:37 in the morning i have finished it. r/r pls.**


	7. Chapter 6

**a/n: sorry it took so long to update i just have so many fics i'm working on right now. i have a Disney fic, a giver fic, and this one! Plus ones i have yet to publish. stressful. not to mention i come up with other ideas everyday. **

**sorry for the rant. r/r pls.**

Fang pov

i wake up the next morning. at first i don't understand why i am so happy. then i remember everything from yesterday. i sigh. Max my perfect little enigma. thats when i notice Iggy is moaning. what the fuck?

"oh nudge, yes right there, fuck shit YES!" he screams. i laugh. wow. i grab my phone because i'm a jerk and call max. we can make fun of him together. she picks up almost immediately

"yeah?" she asks.

"be quiet and listen this is fuckin hilarious." i say

"okay but what is?" she asks.

"just listen." i say. then Iggy starts up again.

"oh hell, nudge yes! more! please fuck me!" he screams. damn he's vocal.

"HA HA HA" max laughs. that wakes Iggy up. oh crap. i am stifling laughter. it doesn't work, crap.

"Jesus Christ man. you weren't listening to that were you?" asks Iggy desperately.

"yes i was and thats fuckin payback for making fun of me yesterday. say hi to max." i say tauntingly.

"you are so dead. you have ten seconds to run." i heed his advice. i run towards max's dorm.

" hey max i need to hide in your dorm." i say quickly. she lets me in and locks the door.

"don't worry nudge is out shopping for another hour."she says. i get what she means but the entirely unintentional innuendos are clear. i press my lips against hers wildly pushing her up against the door. damn she's a good kisser. i groan. we move subconsciously towards the bed. we sit down. i try something i have read online. i move my lips to her jaw. then her neck. her skin is so soft under my lips. she groans. i bite lightly at the spot where her neck meets her shoulders. then out of the blue my phone rings. and even worse its the alarm noise. meaning its my mother!

"Max as much as i'm enjoying doing this. thats my mother calling." i tell her regretfully. i just want to ignore it but i love my mother to much. i answer it.

"hey mom whats up?" i ask her.

"hey Fangy!" ohh crap. i'm on speaker phone.

"uh mom please don't call me that." max will never let me live this down.

"oh are you too cool for your mother now? HI EVERYONE IM FANGY'S MOTHER!" she screams. max is stifling laughter.

"mom i'm kinda with my new girlfriend right now and you are embarrassing me in front of her." i say nervously.

"wait what! you have a girlfriend! and you said this school would be miserable?" she says. fuck.

"yeah i'll talk to you later." i say quickly.

"okay but i want all the details." mom says. then she hangs up. thank god!

"now where were we?" i ask max once my mom hangs up. but instead of me kissing her she smirks and says

"we were making fun of you for that hilarious nickname. Fangy?"she says chortling.

"hey i did not choose it!" i say humiliated.

"that reminds me. why did your parents name you fang?" she asks me. thank god a better topic.

'actually my name was Nick but i like Fang better therefore thats what everyone calls me."

"what is your dad like?" she asks me.

"uh he's thin, cold, and made of glass. i'm a test tube baby." i say.

"oh. i always forget most recombiant DNA creations are test tube made." she says.

"you weren't?" i ask her.

"nope strictly naturally grown." she says.

"but my dads a dick so i feel test tube was the better option. i have a half brother who's pretty cool though." that makes me curios

"why is he a dick?" i ask her.

"i'll show you." she says nervously. she pulls up her shirt. i feel my stomach tighten. then i see something that chills my blood. scars all along her back. damn.

"oh." i say stupidly.

"yeah. a few are from white coats though." she says. i move without thinking. i kiss the scars lining her back. what kinda of pervert am i? to my surprise instead of hitting me she groans.

"your not looking at me like a kicked puppy." she says curiously.

"should i?" i ask her.

"no its just when i told the rest of the flock they gave me these pitying stares. it just made me uncomfortable. it took a month before they stopped looking at me like i was made of glass." she tells me.

"i understand what you mean. when my stepdad i knew for 7 years of my life tried to kidnapp, rape, and murder my mother. not to mention get me hooked on cocaine. i was shattered the few people i told treated me like i couldn't support myself. it sucked" i tell her before i can think about what i just told her. the only people i know who knows about this is my mother and my ex-best friend. what if she thinks i am a freak?

"oh. that must have sucked. how close were you?" she asks me.

"he was the blood father i never had. he was the one who tried and failed to teach me to play baseball. when he betrayed us and we found out the truth. that was the day i went goth. i decided i would never let another person into my heart like that other than my mother. but recently i have been failing miserably." i tell her.

"what do you mean by that?" she asked me.

"i met you, liked you, and started dating you. i thought that was kinda obvious." i tell her.

"so this is a mistake?" she asks me sadly.

"no! no! of course not! i just have not felt this strongly of a person other than my mother in a long time." i tell her.

"so thats why you always answer her calls. you want to make shure shes okay." she says.

"that and she has always been the most important person in my life. but know she is second." i say.

"Who's first." she asks me.

"you." i tell her in a a-matter-of-factly tone.

"fang?" she asks

"yeah max?" i ask her

"i think i might be in love with you but im scared you dont feel the same." she tells me. i am shocked to the core but after the initial shock i feel a warmth in my heart. i realize i love her too.

"i love you too." i tell her. she kisses my lips passionatly. i sigh. i dip my toung inside her lips and her lips open up in flash speed. i groan as our toungs massage each other. i am in love and it feels awesome. she leans back on the bed so im on top of her. this feels right but the only thing i can think of is our roles reversing. it would be so hot if she were on top of me. damn. i groan. she flips us so she is on top. shit i feel hep hips pressed against mine. it feels like heaven.

"god that feels good." i tell her. she giggles. its a nice sound.

"max im - augh! jesus christ. my eyes need some bleach immediatly!" nudge screams. we both blush. max gets off of me and we laugh.

"yeah go on pretending we did not hear iggy having a wet dream about you." max says tauntingly.

"damn that boy and his hormones." nudge mutters. ha!

"listen i have to go you two go argue." i tell them. i walk up to my class in a state of pure bliss. i start humming a not rock song which shows i am going crazy.

* * *

i get back from my class i am mildy scared of what chaos will ensue. i walk in the door and a bucket of hopefully temporary pink hair dye drops on my head!

"damnit iggy!" i scream.

"revenge goddamnit!" he yells.

"how do you even do this when you are blind?" i ask him.

"my friend gazzy helped me out. but this prank war needs to end before someone gets hurt so punch me in the face and we call it even. okay?" he asks.

"fine only because my main focus is if this hair dye is permanent or not." i tell him.

"dont worry it comes off in the shower. maybe max could help you with that and some other things." he says wiggling his brows. i punch him in the face.

"what the hell man!" i yell.

"nudge told me." he says mischievously. fuck him.

"i need to get some sleep. so i need you to shut up." i tell him.

**A/n well that took a while. but in the end i hope it was worth it. i hope to do the smut in the foreseeable future. fingers crossed! r/r pls love yall!**


	8. Chapter 7

**a/n: sorry this story is taking so long to write. i don't really have an excuse. i am juggling a lot of other Fanfictions. not to mention i lost use of my computer for a long time. that's not really an excuse. i have zero time on my hands. i hope you enjoy this story. there will probably be smut in this chapter. if not it will be in the next chapter. i might just make the entire story Fang POV and stop saying it at the top of the chapter, but i'm conflicted.**

**Fang POV**

"no! i will not! leave me alone! i won't do it!" i yell. someone save me from this evil!

"come on Fang it's just a party." Iggy says.

"yeah Fang. it'll be fun." Max says. Damn these people and their parties.

"Max! i thought you would be on my side. i thought you hate parties too!" i yell in mock betrayal.

"i do, but Nudge is forcing me to go. i will die if you're not there. please come." she cries while giving me puppy dog eyes. damn she knows i can't resist that.

"fine!" i yell in defeat.

"oh by the way it's just truth or dare with the flock. not a party you baby. you get to meet my sister Angel. and her older brother Gazzy!" Max says excitedly. i get up to go put more clothes on. apparently Gazzy likes to play it dauntless style.**(a/n: all the divergent references! mua ha ha ha!)** meaning if you don't want to answer a truth, or do a dare, you have to remove an article of clothing. which will be so much fun. (note the sarcasm.) especially if i get a boner seeing Max remove clothing. in front of her siblings too! this will be absolute hell.

'so max are gazzy and angel your blood siblings?"

"no my mom adopted them."

"oh thats cool."

"i only have a half brother, and a half sister. he is in college for recombinant DNA kids. he's an ex-eraser. she goes to human school. he wants to be a police officer. she wants to be a vet like my mom"

"wait a minute your mom is a vet and has two recombinant DNA kids?"

"yeah."

"is she your doctor?"

"no. i go to a lab to get checked up."

"oh."i say dumbly. "what are your siblings names?"

"Ari short for Artemis, my half sister Ella i have no clue how Ari got that name. he is part dog."

"should i wear my Panic! at the Disco t-shirt, or my Fall Out Boy shirt?"

"i don't know you look sexy in either." she smirks. i glare at her, but inside i am screaming. she thinks i'm sexy? goddamn i'm a sap. i put on shorts, a pair of jeans, then a tank top, my Fall Out Boy tee shirt, and my hoodie. Max is wearing tights, leggings, and shorts, along with a tank top, a tee shirt, a crop top, and a jacket. she look sexy.

"i think i'm ready to go." i tell her.

* * *

_20 minutes of driving later_

"are you ready?" Max asks me.

"i guess."

"oh by the way. my brother will be there too."

"what? your older ex-eraser brother will be meeting his sisters boyfriend. i'm doomed!" i say dramatically

"aaand we're here!"

"gulp." i say. she swats at my head. i grin. we walk inside. immediately two small humans tackle max.

"augh! Angel! Gazzy! get off!" i smirk. "Fang! you ass! help me! don't just stand there and smirk!" i pull the two kids off her.

"sorry. i'm Angel. this is Gazzy."

"hi i'm Fang."

"OMG! your Fang! Max has told me all about you!" Angel yells. "Max was bitching and moaning just a couple days ago because she thought that you would _never _like her back. the next day she screamed into the phone about you asking her out, and how much she wanted to- mmph!" Angel yelled when Max put her hand over the little girl's mouth. i laugh.

"ignore her. she is a psychotic little bitch. always has been."

"what was she saying when you stopped her?" i think i have a pretty good idea.

"how much i want to hit you sometimes, because you can be so annoying." she says nervously. i don't believe her, but why would she be talking to her 7 year old sister about sex?. isn't that what Nudge is for?"

"i can read minds. i made her fess up." Angel says. i panic. oh god this is gonna suck.

"Well let's get started!" Gazzy yells.

"first Fang has to meet Ari." Angel says. my eyes widen. the older brother.

"Who am i meeting?" a boy says. he turns around, and i want to run. he is large, bulking, and scary. Max grabs my hand which calms me slightly.

"Ari!" Max yells. she pulls him into hug. he smirks. "Ari this is my Boyfriend Fang!" Max says.

"does he make you happy?" Ari asks.

"of course! i love him, and if you don't approve your the one i'm breaking up with." Max says. i glow inside.

"'that's all i had to hear. welcome to the merry band of weirdos." Max slaps him. she pulls me into a hug. i kiss her. Angel screams.

"you two are so cute!"

"you are officially a part of the flock." max says excitedly. i grin.

"are we playing truth or dare or not?" Gazzy asks. well this ought to be interesting.

**a/n: holy crap! this took months to get finished! oh btw i can't stay on break for more than a week apparently because i am addicted to fanfiction.**


End file.
